Obliviate does the trick
by Ceelestine
Summary: Hör auf mich zu würgen, Sirius! Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Warum weiß Remus dann nicht wer ich bin? Ich weiß es nicht. Tja, dann sieht's düster für dich aus. Lily, was ist eigentlich los? Ich hätte gehofft, dass der Trank nicht funktioniert. Ich hab es v
1. Prolog

**G.N.:** _Sirius_ und _Remus _gehören nicht mir. Möp. Ich borge sie mir nur für meine kleinen, sadistischen Spielchen aus und gebe sie dann wieder brav an die Mama zurück. Diese Story wird _SLASH_ enthalten und ich denke wir wissen alle, wo hin die gehen können, die es nicht mögen...Ein paar Charas werden wohl auch _OOC_ sein, wobei ichdarauf achte,dass es im erträglichen Rahmen bleibt.

OoO

_Hallo alle zusammen! ;-)_

Ich will mal wieder mutig sein und lade deswegen diese Story als nächstes hoch. Sie ist für mich ein eher untypisches Projekt, zumindest so weit ich es im Kopf habe. Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ändert sich wieder alles, aber so wie es jetzt aussieht... **schief grins **Das hier ist erst mal nur der Prolog, bin ja schon mal gespannt wie die Idee bei euch ankommt. Meine anderen Stories werden von dieser nicht direkt beeinflusst, da ich diese hier nur in besonderer Stimmung **ginger winke winke **schreiben kann. Bitte reviews nicht vergessen.

OoO

Widmung: Gute Frage, aber ich denke mal wieder März. Er hat's verdient.

O

**Obliviate does the trick**

**Prolog **

O

„Erzähl es mir.", flehte Sirius und kniete vor Remus' Bett.

„Nein.", beharrte Remus in schrillem Tonfall und verschränkte die Beine. Er griff nach einem beliebigen Buch, dass auf seinem Nachtisch lag und schlug eine Seite auf. Es war ein Buch über Wasserpflanzen. Mist.

„Das interessiert dich doch nicht wirklich, oder?", fragte Sirius skeptisch und betrachtete nachdenklich das Titelbild (Es war ein hin und her schaukelndes Blatt.) Als Remus ihm jedoch nicht antwortete, sondern nur unberührt weiter las, beschloss Sirius zu drastischeren Maßnahmen zu greifen.

„Hey! Gib es mir wieder.", rief Remus überrascht, als Sirius ihm das dämliche Buch ohne Umständlichkeiten aus den Händen riss. Er sah ihn mit seinen ruhigen, klaren Augen an und sagte mit freundlicher Stimme: „Remus, bitte. _Bitte_, verrat es mir. Ich weiß, du willst es."

Remus schwieg.

„Oh _komm schon_!", jammerte Sirius, „Du hast doch davon angefangen. Ich würde es dir erzählen, wenn du es auch erzählst." Er wurde leicht rot, allerdings schien in das nicht in seinem Redefluss zu stören. „Auch wenn es peinlich ist, Remus. Drauf geschissen. Wir sind Freunde. Vielleicht sind es sogar die gleichen Personen." Er lachte etwas nervös auf. Remus musterte ihn ein paar Augenblicke lang.

„Es ist mir aber sehr, sehr unangenehm."

„Wir sind die BESTEN Freunde, die können sich alles erzählen.", sagte Sirius nun sehr sachlich. Er legte seine Hände links und rechts von Remus aufs Bett und sah ihn erwartend an. „Komm schon, Moony. Sei kein Snape." Er verzog eine angeekelte Grimasse. Remus lachte.

Doch in seinem Inneren kochte es. Er würde es nicht verraten. Niemals. Unter keinen Umständen.

„Remus, was muss ich machen?"

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. „Gib es auf!"

Sirius schüttelte ergeben seinen Kopf und Strähnen des weichen Haars fiel ihm elegant in die Augen. „Und wenn wir es gleichzeitig sagen? Dann musst du keine Angst haben, dass ich es dir nicht auch erzähle.", schlug er nun als letzten Versuch vor und grinste vorsichtig. Remus Gesicht entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Darum geht es aber eigentlich gar nicht. Ich...du kennst die Person...", murmelte Remus und wurde rot, doch im Gegensatz zu Sirius schien ihn das außerordentlich zu stören. Sirius Augen weiteten sich. „Ich kenne sie? Okay, ich kenne viele Leute, aber du meinst doch jetzt _richtig_ kennen, oder?"

„Ja, so richtig kennen."

„Remus, ich sterbe, wenn du es mir nicht erzählst."

Remus atmete tief ein und aus. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund, wie ein stummer Fisch. Alles in ihm schrie „Nein!", doch Sirius treuherziger Blick ließ ihn schwächeln. Und es war nicht nur die mentale Schwäche angesichts von Sirius...na ja...Sirius was-auch-immer, sondern auch ein Funke Hoffnung. Vielleicht. „Gleichzeitig, okay?", sagte er fast lautlos.

Sirius lachte los. „Ja! Was immer du willst." Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, straffte seine Schultern und sein Gesicht war nun dicht bei dem von Remus. „Auf drei, ja?"

Remus wimmerte ein wenig.

„Eins-zwei..."

Er wollte es nicht. Aber er tat es irgendwie trotzdem.

„Drei!"

„Ich liebe dich.", murmelte Remus und schloss aus Reflex die Augen.

„Ich liebe Lily Evans.", sagte Sirius mit einem Enthusiasmus in der Stimme, den man sonst eigentlich nur von James Erzählungen vom Quidditchtraining kannte. Er schrie es beinahe, doch schon eine Sekunde später war sein Grinsen wie weggewischt. In einer Sekunde stand er aufrecht vor Remus.

OoO

**T.B.C.?**


	2. I

**G.N.:** _Sirius_ und _Remus _gehören nicht mir. Möp. Ich borge sie mir nur für meine kleinen, sadistischen Spielchen aus und gebe sie dann wieder brav an die Mama zurück. Diese Story wird _SLASH_ enthalten und ich denke wir wissen alle, wo hin die gehen können, die es nicht mögen...Ein paar Charas werden wohl auch _OOC_ sein, wobei ich darauf achte, dass es im erträglichen Rahmen bleibt.

OoO

Remus hat im März Geburtstag! Im MÄRZ! Sagt mir noch, dass Sirius im Juli hat und ich bin der glücklichste Mensch der Welt!

Mein Fuß hängt irgendwie in einem sehr abstrakten Winkel von meinem Bein weg/ab...na ja sieht wohl immer so aus, wenn Bänder reißen **uäh** Aber reden wir lieber von der extrem schnell hochgeladenen Fortsetzung. Ich hätte mit 'nem weiteren Monat gerechnet. Von daher _war_ ich schnell.

15 reviews? Seid ihr irre? Ich liebe euch. Ich liebe euch. Ich LIEBE euch.

Love's Secret, milva, Jinxxx, Lia, Tami, lupinslightnings, Meta Capricorn, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, Isabelle de Liocourt, Lewanna, Lady-Dione, Kynny, Maja-chan, gil de hu und Misato-sama. DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!

O

**Obliviate does the trick**

**Chapter 1**

O

„Böser Remus. Böser, böser Remus.", sagte James und schüttelte schockiert den Kopf. Sirius bedachte ihn nur mit einem kurzen stechenden Blick und fuhr dann damit fort, sich unruhig auf seinem Bett zu wälzen und hin und wieder genervt/entsetzt/verzweifelt aufzustöhnen.

„Reiß dich doch mal zusammen!", sagte James schließlich und trat näher an Sirius heran.

„Er hat...ich meine...", bedeutete Sirius und fuchtelte wild mit seinen Armen herum, dann biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und atmete tief durch. „Er kann das nicht einfach so sagen...und überhaupt, ich bin ein Junge, er ist ein Junge...erkennst du das Problem?"

James schwieg einen Moment, dann bildete er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einen kleinen Ring. „Schau mal!" Sirius sah verwirrt auf...und keine Sekunde später traf ihn James' Faust hart am Arm.

„Sag' mal, was stimmt denn mit dir nicht?", fauchte Sirius und rieb sich dramatisch über die verletzte Stelle, dann sank er wie ein angeschossenes Reh zurück aufs Bett und rollte eine Weile fluchend hin und her. James zuckte hingegen nur teilnahmslos mit den Schultern. „Du kennst das Spiel...und ansonsten hätt's wieder geheißen, dass ich dich grundlos schlage."

„Oh Mann!", rief Sirius, „Warum schlägst du mich überhaupt?"

„Weil du ein Idiot bist!", antwortete James stirnrunzelnd und es schien ihm wirklich die logischste und einfachste Erklärung. Er verschränkte die Arme hinterm Rücken und stellte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin. „Ich meine...jetzt hör doch mal auf zu simulieren...", unterbrach er seine Rede und sah mitleidig auf seinen besten Freund herab.

Sirius knurrte leise und hörte auf wie wild zu robben.

„Was ich sagen wollte...erstens überrascht es mich kaum, dass du damit ein Problem hast, zweitens hast du aber kein Recht ein Problem damit zu haben. Denn –unterbrich mich nicht- du akzeptiert ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, dass Remus dich einmal im Monat regelrecht zerfetzen könnte, auf der anderen Seite machst du dir aber bei dem Gedanken, dass er dich lieber vögeln würde fast in die Hosen. Mein lieber Freund, das ist unlogisch."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Werwolf sein und mich lieben sind zwei grundverschiedene Dinge, die absolut nichts gemein haben.", verteidigte er sich nun etwas lautstark und setzte sich erneut gerade hin. Mit funkelnden Augen starrte er James an.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie direkt etwas miteinander zu tun haben...was auch vollkommener Schwachsinn wäre.", gab James zu bedenken und sah sich blasiert im Raum um, „Ich habe davon geredet, dass deine _Reaktion_ verdammt noch mal die gleiche sein sollte...und zwar Toleranz."

„Ich toleriere Remus ja."

„Mhm, genau.", sagte James augenrollend. „Er liebt dich...du liebst ihn nicht. Ist leider nicht zu ändern. Du solltest ihn genauso behandeln wie vorher, er steht mehr auf Jungs, was soll's? Zumal wir alle mal diese Gedanken haben.", fügte James etwas leiser hinzu und atmete heftig aus. Sirius sah ihn einen Moment still an.

„Ich kann es nicht einfach ignorieren und so tun als wäre nichts.", sagte er langsam, „Ich meine, er wird irgendeine Reaktion erwarten."

„Du hast wohl schon genug reagiert, indem du gestern einfach weggelaufen bist.", sagte James trocken.

„Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ich war schockiert.", antwortete Sirius aggressiv und verdeckte mit seinen Handflächen das Gesicht. „Man erfährt ja nicht alle Tage, dass dein bester Freund auf dich steht. Herrgott, es ist Remus."

James nickte stumm.

„Ich liebe ihn.", sagte Sirius mit gedämpfter Stimme, „Aber nicht so. Nicht wie ich Lily liebe. Es ist eine andere Art, eben nur Freundschaft. Du weißt, ich würde für Remus, Peter und dich alles tun, aber...es ist trotzdem niemals das gleiche. Ich wünschte...ich wünschte einfach, er hätte es mir nicht gesagt. Warum kann ich es nicht einfach vergessen? Warum kann er seine Gefühle nicht vergessen?"

„Damit wären wir schon beim wesentlichen.", sagte James überraschend gefasst und...cool.

„Was?", fragte Sirius und hob seinen Kopf. Seine Augen glitzerten feucht.

„Vergessen.", wiederholte James, „Das muss Remus auf jeden Fall! Es wäre das Beste und Einfachste, was wir tun könnten. Ihn einfach vergessen lassen, was er gesagt hat...und auch...auch was er fühlt. Wir würden es aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen und nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren." James wirkte ziemlich blass um die Nasenspitze.

„Wir können ihn nicht einfach vergessen lassen, dass er mich...liebt.", sagte Sirius aufgeregt und schüttelte den Kopf darüber, wie seltsam und falsch es klang.

„Überleg doch mal!", sagte James schnell, „Wir konnten die Mappe fertigen, wir konnten Animagi werden, warum sollten wir das nicht auch schaffen?" Er löste die Verschränkung seiner Arme und setzte sich zu Sirius aufs Bett. „Ich meine, ich will Remus nicht schaden. Und genau aus diesem Grund, ist es die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben. Ihn alles vergessen zu lassen."

„Und was wenn er zuviel vergisst? Wenn er mich überhaupt vergisst?", fragte Sirius und Angst lag in seiner Stimme.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden uns vorbereiten und es genau planen. Keine Sorge, wir werden nichts löschen, was er noch brauchen kann. Aber ich werde es nur tun, wenn du es auch willst." Seine Augen fixierten Sirius'.

Sirius schluckte heftig.

„Wenn er es vergisst, bleibt ihm der Schmerz erspart. Wir könnten so tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, als hätte gestern nie existiert." Und während er noch redete, bemerkte Sirius wie Hoffnung in ihmwuchs. Er wollte Remus vergessen lassen, wollte, dasser nicht unnötig leiden musste. „Okay.", sagte erkaum hörbarund nickte.

James richtete sich ein wenig auf und reichte Sirius seine Hand. „Deine Hand darauf, dass wir danachnie wieder darüber sprechen werden." Sirius streckte seine zuerst zögernd aus, schlug dann allerdings genauso überzeugt ein. „Versprochen."

OoO

Nicht wirklich erwartet, oder? Gefiel es euch denn trotzdem?

**Reviews** pleez!


	3. II

**G.N.:** _Sirius_ und _Remus _gehören nicht mir. Möp. Ich borge sie mir nur für meine kleinen, sadistischen Spielchen aus und gebe sie dann wieder brav an die Mama zurück. Diese Story wird _SLASH_ enthalten und ich denke wir wissen alle, wo hin die gehen können, die es nicht mögen...Ein paar Charas werden wohl auch _OOC_ sein, wobei ich darauf achte, dass es im erträglichen Rahmen bleibt.

OoO

Knappe drei Wochen. Okay, das ist nicht wirklich schnell, aber ich werde ab jetzt einfach aufhören mich für meine Lahmheit zu entschuldigen und mich damit abfinden: Ich bin lahm! Ich hoffe, ihr seht das auch so locker ;)

Die Mails, die mich in letzter Zeit bezüglich dieser Story erreicht haben, muss ich teils kopfschüttelnd zurückweisen. Ich bin keine gefühllose Autorin und auch keine unberechenbare Schreibertante! Zum Glück sehe ich eure Aussagen nicht als Beleidigung an, sonst könnte ich wirklich traurig sein. Vertraut ihr mir denn alle nicht? Liest keiner meine anderen Geschichten? Kennt ihr meine romantische Ader denn nicht? Oh Mann!

Meta Capricorn (Ehrliche Meinung ist okay, ich bin auch nicht beleidigt, keine Sorge. Nur hab ich das Gefühl, du missverstehst mich. Das Ende war keine Lösung, nichts endgültiges oder so. Es war eben bloß der fiese Cliffhanger, mehr nicht. Und Sirius wird seine Strafe noch bekommen. Irgendwie dachte ich man würde mir ein bisschen mehr Intelligenz zutrauen, als die Geschichte einfach so enden zu lassen.), ginger ale (Och Süße, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Die Mails ärgern mich zwar, aber hey...ich hab ja ihre Adressen, für ein bisschen Teeerror.), Jinxxx (Eine Mitdenkerin...freut mich!), Aisa (Ja, es ist auch für mich angenehm mal „anders" zu schreiben.), Kynny (Ich hab nachgesehen, du hast beim erstenKapitel doch ein review hinterlassen...oder meinst du was anderes?), jdsmile (Klar, ist es gefährlich. Deswegen müssen ja die...Profis ran. **hehe**), Lia (Ihm wird nichts passieren. Nichts ernsthaftes.), milva (Oh, ich lasse Sirius schon nicht entkommen ;)), gil de hu (Ui, du bist ziemlich böse, wie? Aber leider, leider sieht's so aus, als würde Sirius Remus nicht lieben. Na ja.), Lady-Dione (Ja, ein bisschen arm ist er. Aber die Rache kommt schon noch.), Isabelle de Lioncourt (Happyend? Was ist das denn?), Maja-chan (Das Gefühl hab ich irgendwie auch.), Tinuviel Morgul (Den Original- James mag ich auch nicht wirklich, also muss ich ihn ein wenig freundlicher und cooler machen **gg**), woelfin-akhuna (Mhm, komisch ist das schon ein bisschen, also einfach weiterlesen...), Howling-at-the-Moon (Oh Mann, nicht immer pieksen. Ich werd auch lieb sein. Oder es zumindest wirklich versuchen ;)), dancing in daydreams (Realismus. Ich liebe dieses Wort!)

**Danke, danke, danke. Nachträglich auch schöne Ostergrüße zurück!**

OoO

Widmung: Sara-Kim. Dafür, dass sie immer so lange auf Antworten und Kritiken von mir warten muss.

O

**Obliviate does the trick**

**Chapter 2**

O

"Mischen sie drei Krötenschenkel unter und fügen sie zum Schluss eine Prise Meersalz hinzu…", las James mit gerunzelter Stirn aus einem dicken, staubigen Buch vor. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah Sirius erwartend an. „Na, los. Mach das!"

Sirius zog eine Grimasse und deutete stumm auf die eingelegten Krötenschenkel. Das Glas hatte bereits ein paar Sprünge und Sirius war sich sicher, eine unsanfte Berührung und ihm würde der ekelhafte Inhalt nur so um die Ohren fliegen. In dem ansonsten dunklen Kerkergewölbe war es angenehm warm und hell. Eindeutig ein Vorteil, wenn man etwas exakt brauen wollte, auf der anderen Seite eine Frage der Überwindung bei all den toten Dingen, die hier eingelagert waren.

Der alte Übungsraum für UTZ- Zaubertrankklassen war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden...und ehrlich gesagt, so sah er auch aus. Bis James und Sirius ihn für ihre Zwecke wieder betretbar gemacht hatten.

„Nein, James. Keine Diskussion. Das machst du!", sagte Sirius bestimmt und nahm ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des breiten Eichentisches Platz. James verdrehte genervt die Augen und wollte schon beherzt nach dem Glas greifen, doch Sirius' Hand fuhr schnell genug dazwischen. „Oh Mann, wenn du es so anpackst, platzt es dir förmlich.", fauchte Sirius und fasste es nun selbst mit Samthandschuhen an.

„Na bitte.", sagte James zufrieden grinsend. „Dann noch eine Prise Meersalz. Wo hab ich das hin getan, erinnerst du dich?" James begann sich suchend umzusehen und während Sirius nun vorsichtig einen schleimigen Schenkel nach dem anderen aus dem Glas fischte, grub James seine Schultasche durch.

„Haha!", rief er schließlich triumphierend mit einer kleinen Dose in der Hand und setzte sich wieder. Als er Sirius Finger sah, musste er heftig schlucken. „Hände waschen! Bitte, jetzt gleich!" Sirius fuchtelte ein wenig vor James Gesicht herum, dann stand er auf, um das Zeug abzuwaschen.

„Herr im Himmel, das ist wohl der Grund warum keiner solche Zaubertränke zubereitet. Außer Snape. Aber der is ja ein Freak, also keine Überraschung.", sagte James etwas nachdenklich und holte einen gewöhnlichen Suppenlöffel heraus. „Oh, Sirius?"

„Mhm?", antwortete der und kam zurück.

„Was ist denn eine Prise?"

„Du bist wirklich ein Anfänger.", sagte Sirius genervt, nahm ein wenig Salz zwischen die Finger und streute es über den heißen, nun grünlich schimmernden Kessel. Es machte einmal leise _Blubb_ und der Trank verfärbte sich blassrosa.

„Perfekt!", rief James, „So sollte es aussehen." Stolz hielt er eine wage Abbildung aus dem Buch hoch. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine Prise so wenig ist?", fügte er noch leise hinzu und begann nun mit einem Löffel in der klebrigen Masse zu rühren.

„Und da sagt noch mal einer, die Erziehung meiner Mutter hätte keine Früchte getragen...", sagte Sirius etwas zynisch und nahm James das Buch aus der Hand. Er fuhr vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern über die nächste Seite, auf der Suche nach einer bestimmen Zeile. „Da ist es ja...", sagte er schließlich und las weiters vor, „Nach der Fertigstellung des Trankes sollten sie sich folgende Zauberstabbewegung gut einprägen..." Nun fuchtelte Sirius ein wenig mit einem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger in der Luft herum.

„Und ich dachte immer, man muss nur dramatisch _Obliviate! _hauchen und das Opfer vergisst alles, was ich will.", sagte James noch immer etwas überrascht. „Ich meine, so hat Flitwick es uns doch damals gezeigt, oder?"

„Eigentlich hat er es uns gar nicht gezeigt.", widersprach Sirius, „Er hat nur gesagt, dass es in den _meisten Fällen_ so gemacht wird. Na ja, ich schätze mal, bei dem was Remus vergessen soll, braucht man auch einen Trank." Ein Moment des Schweigens trat ein. „Außerdem solltest du von Remus nicht als Opfer reden.", fügte Sirius schließlich mit fester Stimme hinzu, „Das klingt hinterhältig und böse. Wir wollen ihm aber nur etwas ersparen."

„Ach tatsächlich?", fragte James, „Und ich dachte, wir wollten uns selbst auch etwas ersparen."

Sirius sah seinen Freund einen Moment an, sein Blick war undeutbar. „James, es geht hier um mehr, als einen Streich. Das weißt du doch wohl, oder?" James verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich meine es ernst. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Remus nicht leidet. Koste es was es wolle."

„Auch sein Gedächtnis.", sagte James mit einem leisen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Besser das, als der Schmerz von Zurückweisung.", sagte Sirius. „Du warst doch auch schon mal verliebt, also stell dir mal vor, wie das wäre." James Blick wurde seltsam unfokussiert. „Ja, ich war schon verliebt und es tut verdammt weh!"

„Wir tun was nötig ist.", sagte Sirius. James bemerkte wohl nicht, dass Sirius das vor allem zu seiner eigenen Beruhigung sagte, denn in dem Moment fiel ihm etwas anderes wieder ein. „Was hast du eigentlich zu ihm gesagt, weil du einfach weggelaufen bist?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab ihm erklärt, dass das alles ziemlich überraschend gekommen ist und ich mir die Sache noch mal gut überlegen müsste. Im Grunde habe ich wohl auch ganz schönen Mist geredet, aber das ist ja nicht allzu dramatisch. Bald erinnert er sich sowieso nicht mehr daran." Sirius räusperte sich unbehaglich und schlug das dicke Buch in einem Ruck zu.

James atmete tief ein und aus. Seine Atemgeräusche waren ein paar Augenblicke das einzig vernehmbare Geräusch im Raum. „Heißt das, dass er glaubt, er hat eine Chance?", fragte er dann leise. „Ich meine, wenn du sagst, dass du es dir noch überlegst. Verfluchter Mist, hast du ihm damit nicht ziemliche Hoffnungen gemacht?"

Sirius nickte bedrückt. „Irgendwie vielleicht schon. Was weiß ich..."

„Liebe Güte, lass das nicht schief gehen!", sagte James und stand auf. Er streckte sich ein wenig und packte die Gläser wieder zusammen und stellte sie zurück ins Regal. „Für heute ist es genug, denke ich mal. Morgen ist es dann soweit."

Sirius nickte, wischte über den Buchrücken und presste es dann fest an die Brust. Den, noch immer leicht blubbernden Kessel ließen die beiden im Dunkeln zurück. Ein einfacher _Alohomora_ würde ihn die Nacht über vor ungebeteten Besuchern schützen.

OoO

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Remus noch unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, um die letzten Zauberkunstaufgaben zu erledigen. Er hasste es, Aufgaben über die Woche über immer vor sich her zu schieben. Es war angenehm dämmrig und das Kaminfeuer wärmte Remus' Rücken. Eine Gruppe von kichernden Viertklässlerinnen betrat den Raum.

Sie gingen schnell vorbei, doch eine blieb stehen.

Zuerst zögerte Lily, doch dann sagte sie: „Hallo Remus." Er war ein Jahr älter als sie und noch dazu Vertrauensschüler, sie kannte ihn eigentlich nur von James. Er war einer seiner besten Freunde. Obwohl es sie immer etwas Überwindung kostete, grüßte sie Remus, Sirius und auch Peter in letzter Zeit immer öfter.

Remus schluckte fest und wandte sich dann mit fröhlicher Miene um. „Evans, wie geht's dir?" Das er sie beim Nachnamen nannte war vielleicht nicht wirklich höflich, aber irgendwie reine Gewohnheitssache. Lily lächelte etwas zittrig, dann nahm sie neben Remus Platz. Er schob ein paar Bücher zur Seite, damit sie ihre Arme aufstützen konnte.

„Na ja, McGonagall stresst mich ziemlich. Bei dir sieht's auch gerade sehr...also wenn ich dich störe..."

Remus hätte ihr gerne die Wahrheit gesagt, doch er schwieg und schüttelte nur den Kopf. In einer kleinen Pause des Schweigens betrachtete er ihr Gesicht im Schein des Feuers. Sie war wirklich ziemlich hübsch. Feine, schmale Gesichtszüge und helle, strahlende Augen. Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf die Hände und lächelte Remus an. Er konnte sich des Gedanken nicht erwehren, dass er Sirius verstand.

„Mhm, Flitwick hetzt uns zur Zeit auch wirklich. Dauernd irgendwelches Zeug in der Bibliothek suchen und zusammen fassen." Er verdrehte die Augen und Lily lachte leise. Sie fasste ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen und strich sie alle über die linke Schulter. Diese Geste verlieh ihr noch etwas mehr weiblichen Charmes und Mädchenhaftigkeit. Etwas, dass Sirius wohl sehr schätzte.

Unbewusst fuhr Remus über seinen eigenen Kopf, seit dem Winter waren seine Haare wieder kurz. Nun, würde er sie sich wachsen lassen. Ganz sicher.

„Ich glaube...ich werde mal wieder rauf gehen zu den anderen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns später noch.", sagte Lily nach einer weiteren unbehaglichen Pause. „Bis später, dann." Und damit stand sie auf und verschwand ausgesprochen schnell nach oben.

Remus sah ihr nach.

Sie war nicht unbedingt zierlich, sondern hatte sehr weibliche Züge. Runde Hüften und eine schmale Taille. Also, das genaue Gegenteil von Remus, der selbst überhaupt keine Taille hatte. Was für einen Jungen aber ja nicht außergewöhnlich war. Warum war er nur ein Junge? Bis jetzt war er zumindest mit seinem Geschlecht zufrieden gewesen, doch nach vorgestern Abend...

Er verbarg seinen Kopf in den Händen.

Er hatte es Sirius tatsächlich gesagt. Und der hatte es etwas von Lily Evans geantwortet. Zu allem Überfluss warSirius dann auch noch abgehauen und hatte Remus alleine zurück gelassen. Ein Schmerzenstich brannte in Remus' Brust, als er an diesen Moment dachte.

Zumindest hatte Sirius sich anschließend entschuldigt. Diese Ungewissheit war die Hölle gewesen. Immerhin hatte das was er gesagt hatte, gar nicht mal so negativ geklungen. _Er würde es sich noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen_, waren seine Worte gewesen und dabei hatte er leicht gelächelt. Remus lächelte nun ebenfalls, doch als er es bemerkte seufzte er genervt über seine eigene Naivität.

Hoffnung bestand also noch. Wenigstens etwas.

Er rieb sich über die Augen und beschloss, dass er für heute genug gearbeitet hatte. So stand er auf und stieg langsam die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch. „Sirius, Sirius, Sirius.", murmelte er fast lautlos bei jedem Schritt und konnte nicht anders als wieder zu grinsen.

OoO

Und, dies mal ist das Ende doch schön sanft und kaum schockierend, oder? ;)

**Reviews bitte nicht vergessen!**


	4. III

**G.N.:** _Sirius_ und _Remus _gehören nicht mir. Möp. Ich borge sie mir nur für meine kleinen, sadistischen Spielchen aus und gebe sie dann wieder brav an die Mama zurück. Diese Story wird _SLASH_ enthalten und ich denke wir wissen alle, wo hin die gehen können, die es nicht mögen...Ein paar Charas werden wohl auch _OOC_ sein, wobei ich darauf achte, dass es im erträglichen Rahmen bleibt.

OoO

Es ist so schön mit einem fixen Plan im Kopf zu schreiben. Normalerweise ist das ja nicht so meine Art, aber bei dieser Geschichte wurde es langsam nötig, dem ganzen eine eindeutige Richtung zu geben. Das heißt natürlich auch, dass die Updates schneller kommen. Ich muss aber auch sagen, dass der Humor in diesem Kapitel etwas kurz kommt. **kopf senk**

**Vielen, vielen Dank an die reviewer. Ihr seid so lieb.**

Meta Capricorn, Aisa (Ähm, der gute Wille zählt, ich bin eben zu langsam. ), milva (Nein, ich bin _generell_ nicht grausam, aber hin und wieder zeige ich doch sadistische Züge. Also, Leid wird Remus nicht erspart bleiben. Aber Rache ist bekanntlich süß!), Lady-Dione (Du bringst die Sache auf den Punkt.), Maja-chan (Warum wollen alle bloß Sirius bestrafen?), blub (Er findet es okay. Noch.), gil de hu (Könnte durchaus passieren.), Howling-at-the-Moon (Nicht poken! Nicht poken! Ich bin doch so zart besaitet.) und ginger ale (Har. Har.)

**DANKE! DANKE! DANKE!**

**OoO**

**Obliviate does the trick**

**Chapter III**

**OoO**

"So war es noch nie zwischen uns. Nicht mal vor zwei Jahren, als ich ihn unabsichtlich kopfüber von der Decke hängen hab lassen. Und da hat er mir angedroht seinen Zauberstab auf 'ausgesprochen unfeine Weise an mir zu testen'. Das erste und einzige Mal, dass ich Angst vor ihm hatte... Aber ich sag dir was, die Zeit wünsche ich mir jetzt geradezu zurück. Ich meine wir reden miteinander, aber..." Sirius wimmerte.

"Jammer nicht, sondern rühr lieber weiter!", murmelte James abwesend und blätterte in einem vergilbten Wälzer herum. Plötzlich schrie er auf. "Gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, Sirius...meine Güte...", rief er und riss Sirius seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand. "Ein Fehler und Remus weiß nicht mal mehr, wie man Schnürsenkel zubindet." Dann hielt er Sirius' Zauberstab über den Kessel und schwang ihn gegen den Uhrzeigersinn in der Luft. Von unsichtbarer Hand geführt, begann die farblose Flüssigkeit im Kessel sofort im Kreis zu wirbeln.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, es macht mir nur mehr zu schaffen, als ich dachte."

"Ich weiß.", sagte James und er warf einen fast zornigen Blick auf den Kessel. Er lehnte sich wieder über die aufgeschlagene Doppelseite des Buches. Links war ein Bild von einer schlafenden Person (James hoffte es zumindest.) und einer zweiten, die daneben stand und ihren Zauberstab hoch über den Kopf hielt, abgebildet. Auf der rechten Seite fand sich der dazugehörige Text. Am oberen Seitenrand stand in großen Buchstaben 'Der Trank des Vergessens'.

Ein paar Minuten schwiegen beide, jeder versunken in seine Arbeit. Dann seufzte James tief.

"Also...der Trank wird nicht mehr lange brauchen. Nach der letzten Zutat müssen wir noch ein wenig rühren, dann kann er bis morgen ziehen. Immer schön weiterrühren! Es sollte nicht allzu schwer sein, Remus dazu zu bringen, ein wenig Kürbissaft zu trinken. Trotzdem. Es wäre besser, du würdest dich morgen nicht in unserem Schlafsaal blicken lassen. Wenn wir zu zweit sind, könnte das sein Misstrauen erwecken...Warte am besten im Gemeinschaftsraum und sobald er," James warf einen Blick ins Buch, "bewusstlos ist – hoffentlich nur bewusstlos, hole ich dich dazu."

"Du _hoffst_ er ist nur bewusstlos?", fragte Sirius und schon wieder blieb seine Hand in der Luft stehen. James packte sie und nahm die monotone Bewegung wieder auf. "Keine Sorge, wenn die Leute dabei draufgehen würden, könnte doch niemand wissen, ob sie tatsächlich das Nötige vergessen haben.", sagte James bestimmt.

"Okay,", sagte Sirius unsicher und schubste James' Hand weg. "Seh' ich ein."

"Es wird schon alles gut gehen.", sagte James aufmunternd. Zum Glück sah Sirius in dem Moment seinen Blick nicht.

"Welche Zutat ist die Letzte?", fragte Sirius und schüttelte den letzten Funken schlechten Gewissens ab. Sie taten das Richtige. Ganz sicher. "Die Eier oder das Blut?"

James fuhr mit dem Finger suchend die Liste der Zutaten im Buch nach. "Die Eier, ja genau, das Blut war gestern schon dran. Da warst du gerade Abendessen." Der Trank musste regelmäßig kontrolliert und umgerührt werden, also hatten James und Sirius in den letzten Tagen einen regelrechten Zeitplan aufgestellt, wer wann aufpasste. "Ich hol' sie schnell. Es war gar nicht so einfach die zu bekommen. Zum Glück hat Hagrid mir geholfen, sonst hätten mich die Misthühner noch komplett zerpickt."

Er kramte kurz in seiner Tasche und holte dann zwei in ein T-Shirt eingewickelte weiße Hühnereier heraus. "Fünf sind mir kaputt gegangen. Glücklicherweise habe ich so viele mit genommen."

James trat neben Sirius und hielt die Eier über den Kessel. Er tippte mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab einmal auf jedes Ei und ließ sie dann in den Kessel fallen. Die Schale war verschwunden, noch bevor sie die Oberfläche des Trankes erreicht hatten. Die farblose Färbung wurde nun von einer orange-gelblichen abgelöst. Sirius seufzte erleichtert und rührte weiter. "Endlich! Ich habe die letzten Tage sicher insgesamt nur sechs Stunden geschlafen."

"Jetzt ist es ja vorbei.", sagte James leise, "Drei Schlucke sollten genügen. Das sind jeweils vierundzwanzig Stunden."

"Er wird sicher fragen, was wir gemacht haben. Im Unterricht und so...", sagte Sirius.

"Das ist reine Überzeugungssache!", versicherte ihm James, "Wir werden so was sagen wie: _Was, daran erinnerst du dich nicht, Remus? Was ist los mit dir? Wir haben das und das gemacht, fällt es dir jetzt wieder ein?_ Er wird schon mitspielen..."

OoO

Remus würde nicht mehr lange mitspielen.

Er war gerade von der Bibliothek zurück gekommen und _schon wieder_ waren James und Sirius nicht da. Er warf seine Tasche und die mitgebrachten Bücher aufs Bett. Einige Augenblicke erwog er zu schreien, doch das schien ihm zu theatralisch. Stattdessen ärgerte er sich stumm. Warum konnten die beiden ihm nicht sagen, wann sie verschwanden? Oder noch besser: warum nahmen sie ihn nicht mit? Remus spürte einen Stich in der Brust.

Sirius...Er wollte ihn wahrscheinlich nicht dabei haben, sondern ihn langsam an den Gedanken gewöhnen keine Freunde mehr zu haben. Denn Remus war sich sicher, dass es nun so kommen würde, reine Frage der Zeit. James und er hatten sich sicher gegen ihn verbündet, um ihn wegzuekeln...Schon die letzten paar Tage herrschte zwischen ihnen eine gewisse Spannung und sie gingen ihm aus dem Weg, wo es nur ging. Remus biss sich auf die Lippe.

_Fein_, dachte er bitter, _Ich habe elf Jahre lang ganz fabelhaft ohne Freunde gelebt, ich werde es jetzt auch wieder schaffen ._

Dann hörte er Sirius' Stimme in seinem Kopf widerhallen und es tat mehr weh, als Remus befürchtet hatte.

_Ich liebe Lily Evans..._

Er schnappe sich eines seiner Bücher und verschwand hinter den Vorhängen seines Himmelbettes.

OoO

"Hallo ihr beiden."

James und Sirius wandten sich hastig um. Ein Lächeln erschien sofort auf Sirius' Gesicht. "Hallo, Lily."

Lily lächelte freundlich zurück und strich ihre Haare zurück hinters Ohr. Sirius' fragender Blick fiel auf den Stapel Bücher und die Wasserflasche in ihren Armen. Sie lachte. "Ich war noch in der Bibliothek. Ich habe lange nach diesen hier gesucht, wir schreiben übermorgen eine Arbeit über Gegengifte. Ich kann euch sagen: Es gibt Hunderte...und mindestens doppelt so viele Bücher darüber."

"Ja, die hatten wir auch letztes Jahr.", sagte Sirius.

"Oh dann - dann kannst du mir doch sicher ein paar Tipps geben? Im Gemeinschaftsraum...", schlug Lily zögerlich vor und ihre hellen Augen konzentrierten sich auf Sirius. Er öffnete den Mund, doch blieb stumm. Er konnte jetzt nicht mit ihr mitgehen. James hatte nun nämlich nachsitzen bei McGonagall und der Trank konnte nicht lange alleine gelassen werden.

James hob eine Augenbraue. Er verstand Sirius' Dilemma.

"Ich kann nicht...", sagte Sirius und er fühlte wie _die_ Chance ungenutzt an ihm vorüberzog.

"Verstehe...", sagte Lily lächelnd. "Kein Problem. Wir sehen uns..." Sie machte den ersten Schritt, doch James' Stimme hielt sie zurück.

"Sirius, du könntest Lily doch helfen..._und_ den Trank für den morgigen...Unterricht vorbereiten.", sagte er gedehnt und sah dabei Sirius nachdrücklich an. Der verstand zum Glück rasch. "Klar!", sagte er erleichtert und sah Lily an. "Der Trank ist für Zaubertränke – offensichtlich", er lachte, "Ich muss ihn eigentlich nur noch eine Weile umrühren..."

"Danke!", sagte Lily hastig und folgte Sirius zurück in den Übungsraum. James hoffte nur, dass Sirius das umrühren nicht vollkommen vergessen würde.

OoO

"Und was für ein Trank ist das?", fragte Lily neugierig, nachdem sie ihre Bücher weggelegt hatte. Sie beugte sich über den Kessel, der nun dampfte. Sirius stand daneben und rührte wieder mit seinem Zauberstab. "Ähm...ein Schwelltrank, also komm ihm lieber nicht zu nahe."

Lily runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte. "Schwelltränke sehen doch aber anders aus."

"Es gibt verschiedene.", sagte Sirius schnell und nicht sehr überzeugend. Lily lachte.

"Du musst mir nicht sagen wofür er wirklich ist, nur: Es fügt doch keinem ernsthaften Schaden zu, oder?", sagte sie und trank einen kleinen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche.

Sirius grinste. "Nein, nein. Es wird...nur ein Streich für Filch." In seinem Kopf breitete sich schlagartig ein unangenehmes Pochen aus. _Wenn Lily wüsste, dass der Trank eigentlich wegen ihr gebraut wurde_...überlegte er..._oder doch nur wegen meiner Dummheit._

"Filch ist schrecklich.", sagte Lily anscheinend froh über ein anderes Thema. Sie sah sich interessiert im Übungsraum um und ließ im vorbeigehen ihre Finger über die Bücherrücken und Regale wandern. "Eine Freundin von mir und ich sind ihm vor kurzem in einem dunklen Korridor begegnet. Gruselig. Wusstest du, dass er Dumbledore regelrecht um die Wiedereinführung der Folterstrafe angebettelt hat?"

"Oh ja, das passt zu im. Folterstrafen hat Filch James und mir schon ein paar mal angedroht.", sagte Sirius und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihren glänzenden, roten Haaren abwenden. Sie war hübsch, klug und witzig...perfekt für ihn. Jeder würde ihn beneiden. "Wusstest du denn, dass er ein Squib ist?"

Lily wandte sich um. "Wirklich? Der Arme..."

"Ich dachte, er ist schrecklich?"

"Ist er ja auch. Durch und durch.", wiederholte Lily ernst und nickte. "Aber wenn ich mir vorstelle ein Leben lang mit Zauberern und Hexen zu leben und selbst keine Magie anwenden zu können. Es muss furchtbar frustrierend sein, wenn er unsere Welt kennt, aber doch nichts mit ihr zu tun hat. All die Schüler, die hier lernen und er selbst kann nur zusehen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und trat neben Sirius.

"Willst du das wirklich machen?", fragte sie unsicher über seine Schulter. Dass Filch ein Squib war, schien ihr ernsthaft leid zu tun. Sirius nickte.

"Es ist besser so Lily, glaub mir."

"Besser so?", fragte sie verdutzt. "_Musst_ du Filch zwanghaft Streiche spielen, oder wie?"

Sie sah Sirius interessiert an. Er wiederum starrte stur in den Kessel und reagierte nicht. _Musste _er Remus' Gedächtnis löschen? _Musste_ er ihn so einer Gefahr aussetzen? _Musste_ er ihn so betrügen? Lily schien zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend hinter eine Lüge von ihm gekommen zu sein. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Sirius – was braut ihr da?"

Sirius blinzelte und sah Lily schmunzelnd an. "Sei nicht so neugierig!"

OoO

"Und wo wart ihr gestern?"

James rieb sich über die Augen und sah Remus verschlafen an. "Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Remus – ich hatte nachsitzen und Sirius musste Hausaufgaben machen. Wie war dein Abend?"

Remus saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und beobachtete James missmutig. "Ich habe alleine gelesen. Schon wieder."

"Tut mir ehrlich leid." _Für alles_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Dann schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett und streckte sich. "Das war sowieso das letzte Mal...ab heute sind wir wieder immer für dich da, Remus." Er grinste und huschte hinüber zu Sirius' Bett. "Steh auf! SIRIUS, STEH AUF!"

Grausam, aber anders funktionierte es mit Sirius nicht.

Remus atmete tief durch und beschloss vorerst abzuwarten. Er würde sich auf alles gefasst machen. Darauf, dass sie heute Abend wirklich da waren und er ihnen immer noch vertrauen konnte...allerdings auch darauf, dass sie ihn fallen ließen. Er stand seufzend auf und folgte James ins Bad, Sirius hinkte zwei Minuten später nach.

"Ich hasse es so früh aufzustehen.", murmelte er schlaftrunken. Remus verschwand auf die Toilette.

"Hast du ihn?", fragte James aufgeregt und Sirius nickte. "In meiner Kommode, oberste Lade, aber er dampft noch. Hast du den Kürbissaft?"

"Ja, steht auf meinem Nachtischlampe. Wie war's mit Lily? Alles gut gelaufen?"

"Fantastisch.", flüsterte Sirius, "Wir haben uns tadellos verstanden. Sie hat mir sogar das umrühren abgenommen...sie ist perfekt." In seinem Kopf entstand wieder das Bild von ihm und Lily...und von den anderen Jungs, die ihn beneideten.

James schien skeptisch. "Deine Sache, aber hat sie es auch richtig gemacht?"

"Bestimmt.", sagte Sirius zuversichtlich.

Remus kam zurück und die beiden verstummten augenblicklich.

OoO

Der Vormittag verging wie im Flug und Sirius wurde immer nervöser. In der letzten Stunde vor der Mittagspause bemerkte Sirius aufgewühlt, dass seine Hände schweißnass waren. Er warf Remus einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu. Der saß aufrecht auf seinem Platz und folgte Professor Binns' Erzählungen interessiert. Schon wieder tat Sirius' Kopf weh und er wusste, dass das die Gewissensbisse waren.

_Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass sie schnell wieder verschwinden_, dachte er und rief sich dann zur Ablenkung das gestrige Gespräch mit Lily wieder ins Gedächtnis. Nicht mehr lange und die beiden wären zusammen, da war er sich sicher...

James fummelte nervös an seiner Umhangtasche herum. Er spürte wie die kleine Phiole gegen seinen Bauch drückte. Zu sicheren Verwahrung hatte er sie den ganzen Vormittag bei sich getragen. Remus, Sirius und er waren gerade auf dem Weg in die große Halle und gleich würde er behaupten auf die Toilette zu gehen und stattdessen den fertigen Trank in den Kürbissaft, der noch immer oben im Schlafsaal stand, mischen. Doch Lily kam ihm dazwischen.

"Hallo.", sagte sie und holte schnell mit den dreien auf. Die Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern, bei ihrem Anblick hätten nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Sirius lächelte erfreut, James' Gesicht war starr und bleich und Remus sah regelrecht verärgert aus. "Darf ich mich euch anschließen?"

"Na klar.", sagte Sirius und machte Platz zwischen sich und James.

Lilys Blick fiel auf Remus und etwas schien ihr wieder einzufallen. Die vier blieben stehen. "Oh Remus, du bist genau derjenige, den ich gesucht habe. Weißt du, ob ich in der Bibliothek Bücher von Sinclair finde? Ich bräuchte sie für – für Zaubertränke und dachte, da du so viel liest, vielleicht wüsstest du..."

"Ja, aber sie sind ziemlich versteckt.", sagte Remus steif.

"Oh", sagte Lily, "Könntest du sie mir vielleicht –?"

"Natürlich.", murmelte Remus, "Komm mit, ich zeig sie dir!"

"Bis dann!", rief sie noch schnell, dann verschwand sie mit Remus wieder in Richtung Treppen.

"Na fein.", sagte James schließlich aufgeräumt, "Ich werde dann mal..." Er klopfte sachte auf die Innentasche seines Umhanges .

"Und ich werde euch nachher langsam folgen und im Gemeinschaftsraum warten.", sagte Sirius mit rauer Stimme.

"Klar. Bis gleich."

OoO

Remus aß nicht besonders viel was James, nachdem er zurückgekommen war, darauf zurück führte, dass er geschlagene fünfzehn Minuten auf engstem Raum mit Lily Evans verbracht hatte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und verdrängte eisern den Gedanken an den Trank, der oben auf sie wartete. Remus und er gingen schließlich gemeinsam nach oben, Sirius war noch in ein Gespräch mit einem Siebtklässler verwickelt.

"Ich glaube der Kürbissaft war verdorben. Ich konnte keine zwei Schlucke trinken.", murmelte James, als er die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss. Er rieb sich über den Bauch. "Jetzt verdurste ich!"

"Ich fand ihn ganz okay.", sagte Remus lustlos und zwang seine Gedanken zum hundersten Mal wieder von Lily und Sirius weg.

"Mhm.", machte James und griff nach der Kürbisflasche auf seinem Nachttisch. Er öffnete sie und nahm einen langen Schluck – zumindest sah es so aus. In Wirklichkeit, hatte er den Mund fest geschlossen. Er wischte sich erleichtert seufzend über den Mund. "Auch?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, nein." Er bemerkte nicht mal, dass die Flasche noch ganz voll war.

"Sicher?", fragte James.

"Ja, ja.", sagte Remus und trat auf seine Kommode zu. Er kramte eine Weile in der obersten Schublade. James trat neben ihn und stellte die Flasche direkt vor seine Nase. "Wonach suchst du?"

"Nur Socken...", murmelte Remus und hob seinen Kopf. Er warf dem Saft einen langen Blick zu und hörte seinen Magen buchstäblich knurren. "Darf ich doch?", fragte er unsicher und zeigte auf die Flasche. Eine Sekunde sah James so aus, als wolle er 'Nein' sagen, er legte eine Hand in den Nacken...doch dann nickte er fest. "Natürlich, trink ruhig!"

Remus griff nach der Flasche und machte einen Schluck. "Schmeckt ziemlich wässrig, wenn du mich fragst.", sagte er stirnrunzelnd und schüttelte die Flasche ein wenig hin und her, doch er schien sich nicht wirklich daran zu stören und trank weiter. Nach dem dritten Schluck, nahm James ihm die Flasche jedoch aus der Hand und stellte sie weg. "Drei Schlucke reichen, Remus. Mehr brauchst du nicht!"

Remus schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf. "Was meinst – oh!" Er stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. "Wow!", sagte er. "Das ist seltsam!"

James folgte ihm schnell. "Was ist denn?", fragte er stockend und stützte seinen Freund.

Remus öffnete zwar den Mund, doch er sagte nichts mehr. Er war ohnmächtig geworden. James fing ihn mit Leichtigkeit auf und zog ihn hinüber zu seinem Bett, dann holte er Sirius.

"Hat alles geklappt?", fragte Sirius, als er außer Atem vor Remus' Bett zum stehen kam. Er sah ihn nur kurz an. Remus lag ruhig atmend da, den Mund einen Spalt breit offen, Arme und Beine weggestreckt. James trat neben ihn und biss nervös auf seiner Lippe herum. "Ja, keine Probleme. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr!"

"Ich weiß.", sagte Sirius leise und drückte für einen Moment Remus' Hand.

"Es ist das Beste so, vertrau uns!", sagte James und zog seinen Zauberstab. Sirius tat es ihm unsicher gleich.

"Du musst ihn hoch über deinen Kopf heben.", erinnerte James ihn und zeigte es ihm mit seinem Zauberstab vor. Es war genauso wie im Buch. "Auf drei! Eins – Zwei – DREI!"

"_Obliviate!_"

Es knallte und zwei helle Blitze stoben aus ihren Zauberstäben. Sie trafen Remus auf der Brust. James und Sirius wichen ängstlich zurück, dann –

Remus riss schlagartig die Augen wieder auf.

OoO

**t.b.c.**


	5. IIII

**G.N.:** _Sirius_ und _Remus _gehören nicht mir. Möp. Ich borge sie mir nur für meine kleinen, sadistischen Spielchen aus und gebe sie dann wieder brav an die Mama zurück. Diese Story wird _SLASH_ enthalten und ich denke wir wissen alle, wo hin die gehen können, die es nicht mögen...Ein paar Charas werden wohl auch _OOC_ sein, wobei ich darauf achte, dass es im erträglichen Rahmen bleibt.

OoO

Ich krieche im Staub meiner Schande. Ich habe euch vernachlässigt und im Stich gelassen. Das kann ich nur gut machen, in dem ich...na ja...wie denn? Ich weiß es nicht und gebe nun jedem der sich bei "lieber Leser" angesprochen fühlt, die Möglichkeit in Form von Reviews Forderungen, Wünsche und Bitten an mich zu richten. Ich werde sie erfüllen. Außer jemand will, dass ich Hermione/Harry schreibe oder so was...uäh...aber ansonsten, _bin ich euer_!

Ich hoffe auf euer Feedback. Ernsthaft. Ich kenn eure Namen, ihr steht auf meiner Liste. Ich werde jeden von euch anschreiben...okay, leere Drohung, aber ihr versteht doch den _Gedanken und das Flehen_ dahinter, oder? ODER?

_Ich liebe euch, ihr lieben Reviewer. Danke. Danke. _

Gugi28 (Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, wer als letztes geschrieben hat. Falls die letzte mail von mir kam, entschuldige ich mich und hole das schnellstens nach. Falls sie von dir kam, SCHREIB BITTE!), Meta Capricorn (Sie haben Gewissensbisse, obwohl man jetzt noch wenig davon merkt.), Maja-chan (Danke, ich hoffe auch, dass ich das irgendwie mache.), teufelchen netty, Siri (Ich kann nichts versprechen. Aber es wird wenn nichts zu extremes.), speechbubble, Aisa ("Etwas", jaaaa.), Mina Harker Willhelmina Murray (Ja, das kommt auch noch raus. Versprochen), Viechle (Sehr human von dir Sirius nicht weh tun zu wollen. Sie sind im sechsten Jahr und es stört James. Oder doch nicht. Noch nicht. Ah, darf nichts verraten), Lady-Dione (Späte Einsicht.), cdt, topgun88 (Danke!), Li-Chan (Ja, die Fortsetzung war schon gepostet, wurde aber wieder von mir gelöscht. Glaub mir, ist besser so. Irgendwann schreib ich vielleicht mal eine neue.), Lewanna, araglas16, juliegirl, Ic3Queen (Danke!), sleeping sun (Danke. Ih seid solche begabten Schmeichler ;).), Hudi (Ich wiederhole mich, aber danke!) und dark temptation (Es tut mir ehrlich leid. Aber jetzt geht's ja endlich weiter.)

**OoO**

**Obliviate does the trick**

**Chapter IIII **

**OoO**

Remus hatte sich nur einmal in seinem Leben _so_ gefühlt.

Damals am See in Greenwood (Werbung ist erlaubt.). Er konnte noch nicht gut schwimmen, war ja auch erst sieben vielleicht acht Jahre alt gewesen. Seine Eltern hatten ihn noch gewarnt, doch er hatte nicht hören wollen und war ins kalte Wasser gesprungen. Das Gefühl zu ertrinken war diesem hier sehr ähnlich gewesen. Man bekommt keine Luft und so sehr du dich bemühst und einatmest, es scheint als blockiert dich etwas. Und die Zeit läuft dabei dreimal so schnell mit...

Sein Bett. Sein Zimmer in Hogwarts. Seine Schule.

Das alles sah Remus mit einem Mal wieder so klar vor sich, wie es nur passieren kann, wenn man gerade einen großen Schock hinter sich hat. Die Farben sind greller, alles riecht schärfer und die Stoffe, auch die eigenen Klamotten fühlen sich fremd und rau an. Remus blinzelte, um alles wieder ins rechte Licht rücken zu können. Und es gelang ihm. Das dunkle Rot des Vorhangstoffes wurde weicher und vertrauter und die Geräusche um ihn herum fügten sich wieder in die Normalumgebung ein. Aber etwas stimmte nicht.

Es war, wie das Haus verlassen und genau _wissen_, dass man etwas vergessen hatte. Manche nannten es Paranoia, andere Hellseherei. Wie auch immer, es war etwas, dass Remus gut kannte. Er wusste bloß nicht, was er vergessen hatte und er hatte die Befürchtung es würde ihm erst wieder einfallen, wenn er weit weit weg von seinem Haus an seinem Ziel ankam.

"Remus?"

Er wandte sich instinktiv in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Und da wurde es ihm klar.

"Oh _gut_ du weißt deinen Namen also noch." Vor ihm standen zwei seltsame Gestalten.

Also, sie selbst waren nicht seltsam (wobei die Haare...) Das eigentlich ungewöhnliche an ihnen waren ihre erschrockenen Gesichter und grünen Nasenspitzen. Der größere der zwei lächelte ihn glücklich an, während der andere eine Art Freudentanz aufzuführen schien. Er wackelte und drehte sich wie wild im Kreis und sang dabei nicht zu verstehende Worte. Der größere sah ihn an. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Sein erster Schultag. Seine erste Nacht in Hogwarts. Sein erster Zauberspruch, der daneben ging. Sein erster Zauberspruch, der _nicht_ daneben ging. Das alles hatte Remus noch perfekt vor Augen. Die ZAG's letztes Jahr. Die neue falsche Treppe im dritten Stock, die er erst vor einer Woche entdeckt hatte. Die Hausaufgaben von gestern (Verwandlung und Geschichte, knifflige Sache).

Der Freudentänzer stoppte und Remus wunderte sich ob seine Haare vorher auch schon _so_ ausgesehen hatten. Die beiden sahen Remus nun mit dem gleichen verständnislosen Blick an und sie sahen sich dabei erschreckend ähnlich. Remus richtete sich auf und tastete versuchsweise seinen Oberkörper ab. Körperlich schien es ihm gut zu gehen, es tat ihm nichts weh und alles war noch an seinem Platz (...).

"Oh, Scheiße.", murmelte der größere mit den hellen Augen plötzlich, schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und sein Mund stand weit offen. "Er kann nicht sprechen."

Peters idiotischer Löwenhut, den er sich für das Endspiel letztes Jahr gekauft hatte. Die Anzahl von Büchern, die Remus zugab zu besitzen. Die genaue Anzahl Bücher, die er tatsächlich besaß und statt draußen zu spielen in seinem Zimmer gelesen und geliebt hatte. Er wusste es. Er wusste alles. Na ja. Außer wer die beiden da waren.

"Ich kann reden, keine Sorge.", sagte Remus mehr zu sich selbst als den beiden. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig rau, aber das kam nur vom schlafen. Er sah sich im Zimmer um und erschrak gleich doppelt. Auf den Betten, die seit Jahren leer und unbenützt waren, lagen Bettwäschen und Klamotten. Brauchte Peter drei Betten oder gehörten sie den beiden vor ihm? Träumte er? Das musste er wohl, denn sie konnten wohl kaum in den letzten zwei Stunden zwei neue Schüler dazu bekommen haben, oder?

"Oh Remus. Wir haben uns schon fast Sorgen um dich gemacht.", sagte der mit den zerwühlten Haaren und er kramte in seiner Tasche nach einer dünnen Brille, die er sich nun auf die Nase schob. Ohne Vorwarnung trat er auf Remus zu und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. "Hey! Lass das..." Er schlug ihm die Hand weg.

Der Junge wich zurück. "Remus?"

"Was?"

Eine Pause entstand, in der Mr. Offener Mund seine Hand zu einer Faust ballte und sie Mr. Brille unter die Nase hielt. "Wer sind wir?", fragt er Remus nun, starrte dabei allerdings weiterhin den anderen an und sein Ausdruck war mörderisch. Remus spürte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. "Das wüsste ich auch gern."

"Nein. Nein.", sagte Mr. Tätliche Gewalt und packte den Jungen mit Brille (Remus hasste die Verwirrung.) am Kragen und schüttelte ihn kräftig durch. "Nein, James. Nein. Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist. Nein. Du – Du hast mir ver-versichert, d-dass alles f-f-funktionieren wird...SO SIEHT ES ABER NICHT AUS." James würgte und sah zu Remus. "Es wird sich alles klären, Sirius. Keine Panik."

Sirius schrie auf. Remus sprang auf.

"Wer seid ihr...und was macht ihr in meinem Zimmer? Ihr...Ihr Freaks habt hier nichts zu suchen!", rief Remus und versuchte die beiden aus seinem Zimmer und seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Er schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und wusste, dass das was er vergessen hatte in immer weitere Ferne rückte. Er wollte es fassen und greifen, doch die beiden Idioten vor ihm lenkten ihn nur ab.

"Raus!", sagte Remus leise. "Raus. Jetzt. Sofort. Alle beide."

James hob eine Hand. "Nein, Remus. Du verstehst nicht. Du hast – du kennst uns doch. Wir sind's! Sirius und James. Du musst dich erinnern." Er begann stoßweise zu atmen. "Ich- ich bin James Potter. Du kennst mich seit der ersten Klasse. Ich wohne hier mit dir...und das, das hier ist Sirius Black, du kennst ihn auch schon so lange. POTTER und BLACK."

Remus sah die beiden an und es war alles zu viel für ihn. Sein Kopf raste, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach allem möglichen, das er vergessen haben konnte. Doch alles fiel ihm wieder ein. Seine Volkschullehrerin, seine Kindergartenfreunde, der zweite Vorname seiner Oma. Nur vor ihm standen zwei Fremde.

"Wenn ihr nicht geht, dann geh ich eben.", sagte Remus schließlich und er lief an den beiden vorbei, die Treppen hinunter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, über den Gang, zwei Stockwerke nach unten. Erst dann blieb er stehen. James und Sirius. Er beugte seinen Kopf vornüber und rieb sich mit den Händen über sein heißes Gesicht. Er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren. Er musste sich an etwas wichtiges erinnern, etwas essenzielles in seinem Leben.

Es ging nicht.

Remus stöhnte auf und richtete sich wieder auf. Er musste es anders angehen.

Er durfte sich nicht wahllos in vergangene Situationen versetzen, die ihm in den Sinn kamen, sondern musste sich gezielt und analytisch von jetzt zurück arbeiten um das Puzzleteil zu finden, dass fehlte.

Also: Er hatte geschlafen, weil er vom Unterricht und vom unruhigem Schlaf der letzten Nächte gequält worden war. Davor hatte er zu Mittag gegessen und davor...hatte er mit Lily geredet. Sie hatte ihn über Sinclair ausgefragt. Außerdem hatte er Unterricht gehabt und war in der Früh ganz normal wie jeden Tag mit Peter aufgestanden und frühstücken gegangen. Alles war _normal_ gewesen. Er erkannte den Fehler nicht. Es gab keinen Fehler.

Ohne es bewusst zu merken, war Remus weiter gegangen. Durch die große Halle, hinunter zum See. Dort ging er nun seine unruhigen Runden.

Hatte er diese beiden – James Potter und Sirius Black – irgendwo schon mal gesehen? Vielleicht waren sie Bekannte von Peter. Aber Remus _kannte_ alle von Peters Freunden. Vielleicht waren sie wirklich neu an der Schule, aber Remus _wusste_, dass man nur mit elf in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden konnte und das Schulwechsel eigentlich nie gab. Woher kamen die beiden also?

Warum kannten sie Remus' Namen? Warum gingen sie wie Freunde – beste Freunde mit ihm um? Warum quälte ihn das so? Hatten sie etwas damit zu tun, dass er etwas unbestimmtes vergessen hatte? Hatte er_ sie_ tatsächlich vergessen? Konnte es das sein...hatte er James Potter und Sirius Black vergessen? Remus seufzte in Gedanken. Er wusste es nicht, denn wie konnte er jemanden vergessen, den er nicht kannte? Es war zum verrückt werden.

-

"H-H-Hör auf mich zu würgen, Sirius. Ich krieg keine Luft! Bitte, das ist nicht lustig."

"Ich lache auch nicht."

"Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Wir haben alles richtig gebraut."

"Warum weiß Remus dann nicht wer ich bin?"

"Keine Ahnung."

"Tja, dann sieht's schlecht für dich aus."

-

Und draußen, ohne das Remus es beeinflussen konnte, kam die Wahrheit ungebremst auf ihn zugestürzt.

Mit wehenden Haaren und verheulten Augen.

Lily warf sich so schnell in seine Arme, dass er umkippte und ins Gras fiel.

Sie drückte ihr Gesicht fest an seins und ihre Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor bei dem Versuch ihn _noch_ näher zu sich zu ziehen. Sie schrie direkt in sein Ohr.

"Ich habe dich überall gesucht. Du warst NIRGENS. Sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich wüsste wo du bist, weil du ja einfach weggelaufen bist und da wusste ich, dass du es doch vergessen hast. Oh, ich hatte so gehofft, dass nichts passiert. Aber...aber..." Sie starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. "Du w-weißt doch wer ich bin, nicht?"

"Ja.", sagte Remus verwirrt und wand sich aus ihrem Griff. Sie lag nun in seinem Schoss. "Ja, Lily. Dein Name ist Lily Evans." Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber es war tröstlich zu wissen, dass er zumindest noch wusste, wer sie war. Auf der anderen Seite – beunruhigten ihn die Sachen, die sie gerade hervorgesprudelt hatte doch ein wenig. Was hatte er doch vergessen? Warum hatte er es doch vergessen?

"Oh Gott sei Dank.", schrie Lily und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen.

Remus spürte, wie er rot wurde. "Was ist denn eigentlich hier los?"

"Was hier eigentlich – oh...oh..." Sie ließ ihn los und stand schnell auf. Unauffällig wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.. "Ich helfe dir mal auf." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und er starrte sie an. "Was denn, Lily?"

"Es geht um..."

"Potter und Black?", fragte Remus düster.

"J-Ja.", antwortete sie und schien mich sich zu ringen. "Remus, ich muss dir etwas sagen, aber du darfst nicht erschrecken und dich nicht aufregen. Am besten tust du gar nichts." Das ist das schlimmste, was ein Freund zu dir sagen kann. Remus stand auf und runzelte die Stirn. "Die Idioten, die du gerade kennen gelernt hast...sind eigentlich deine besten Freunde. Sie haben dir Vergessenstrank eingeflösst, aber anstatt einer einzigen Sache hast du sie gleich _ganz_ vergessen."

Nein, _das_ ist das schlimmste.

"Remus?"

"Ja?"

"Atme!"

"Ich dachte, ich soll gar nichts tun..."

-

**t.b.c. **

**very soon… **


End file.
